Last Rain
by yukiann
Summary: Ia melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke pun menyambut uluran tangan itu —dan melangkah maju.


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Saya berusaha membuat NaruSasu di sini, tapi tapi gak tau jadinya gimana... =="a

Warning(s) : Maybe OOCness, typo(s), etc.

.

.

.

_ **Last Rain** _

.

* * *

Sasuke selalu menyukai hujan.

Ia menyukai aroma rerumputan basah yang di bawa oleh angin yang membawa hujan menerpa penciumannya. Ia menyukai bagaimana tetes-tetes air hujan membawa nada tersendiri bagi telinganya. Dan hujan juga membawa perasaan yang sulit di jabarkan. Seperti kalut, senang, rindu, takjub—ah, Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu.

Tapi dari hujan-hujan (mungkin semua hujan dalam hidupnya) yang ia sukai, ada beberapa juga yang sangat ia tidak suka. Hujan yang membawa kehilangan dan kesedihan baginya.

* * *

Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto, ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Hari itu hujan. Dan ia tidak membawa payung. Hei, dua jam yang lalu saja masih sangat cerah, kenapa dua jam kemudian turun hujan—yang cukup deras—seperti ini?

Jadi Sasuke hanya menatap hujan dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia sangat menyukai hujan, 'kan?

Yah, ia bisa saja menerobos hujan itu dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Sepuluh menit berlari sepertinya cukup untuk dapat sampai di rumahnya. Lagipula seragam hari ini tidak dipakai lagi besok.

Ketika ia mulai menimang-nimang apakah ia akan nekat menerobos hujan atau tidak—dan pilihannya jatuh untuk berlari membelah hujan menuju rumahnya, melihat kalau hujan ini mungkin akan berlangsung sampai satu-dua jam ke depan—sebuah tangan menyodorkannya payung.

Ketika Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang tersisa di sekolah yang dengan baik hati berniat meminjamkannya payung, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang mungkin seangkatan dengannya atau mungkin kakak kelasnya atau adik kelasnya—entahlah, Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar memerhatikan orang-orang di sekolahnya, bahkan teman sekelasnya sendiri—sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau tidak bawa payung? Mau pinjam?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar (bukan. Ia tidak sedang terpesona, yang benar saja) kemudian menjawab pelan. "Ya, terima kasih," jeda sejenak. "Tapi, kenapa kau bawa dua payung?"

Pemuda itu, yang berambut pirang berantakan dan bermata biru seindah langit cerah (sudah kubilang, Sasuke tidak sedang terpesona) menjawab sambil menatap hujan. "Ah itu, tadi pagi kakakku juga membawa payung, tapi ia dijemput pacarnya si rambut merah Akasuna itu. Huh dasar, menyuruh adiknya membawa payung kemudian meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama pacarnya. Dasar tidak tahu diri."

Sasuke hanya menatap pemuda yang sedang mengomel pada-entah-siapa itu.

"Ah maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara ya," ucapnya kemudian sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. Payungnya kau kembalikan besok saja! Jaa!"

Dan sosok itu menembus hujan dengan payung oranye-nya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung sendirian dengan payung merah di tangannya. (Oh, tentu saja Sasuke mengembalikan payung itu keesokan harinya. Dan dengan itu pula ia mengetahui bahwa anak berambut pirang kemarin adalah adik kelasnya.)

—_itu adalah hujan yang Sasuke sukai.  
_

* * *

Sasuke membeku di atas lantai marmer putih yang entah kenapa jadi terasa sangat dingin itu.

Tidak, mungkin bukan lantai itu yang membuatnya membeku. Bukan juga keadaannya yang sedikit basah karena terkena air hujan di luar sana. Tetapi apa yang tercecer di atasnya.

Sasuke masih sangat tidak mengerti, mengapa bukan orang lain yang melakukan itu? Mengapa bukan orang asing tidak dikenalnya yang menyusup ke dalam rumahnya yang melakukan semua ini?

Atau mungkin pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya bukan itu...

—_mengapa ini semua terjadi?_

Ketika ia melihat bercak merah di ruang tamu ketika ia baru pulang dari rumah Naruto—waktu itu pukul sembilan tiga puluh malam—ia sudah membayangkan apapun hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Beberapa hal buruk yang dibayangkannya memang terjadi, seperti ayah dan ibunya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah—

—yang membuatnya bergetar ketakutan.

Tetapi ini melebih bayangannya.

Ketika ia melihat sosok hitam berdiri di antara tubuh orang tuanya—karena saat itu lampu di ruangan itu memang dalam keadaan mati—ia tercekat.

Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa orang itulah yang membunuh orang tuanya. Ia sudah bersiap akan berteriak memanggil siapa saja...

Kakaknya. Itachi. Ia tidak melihat mayat Itachi di sana. Mungkin kakaknya masih hidup. Mungkin kakaknya sedang bersembunyi menyelamatkan diri. Ia masih punya harapan, pikirnya.

Tapi semua pikiran dan harapan itu hilang—seperti angin yang berhembus melewatinya begitu saja—ketika ia menyadari siapa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Itu...

—_Itachi?_

Dia tidak akan lupa mata itu. Dan pisau yang melekat di tangannya. Dan bunyi tembakan yang membuat satu-satunya keluarga kandungnya yang masih hidup saat itu (yang juga merupakan pembunuh anggota keluarga kandungnya yang lain... Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan fakta itu, tentu saja) terjatuh di antara sosok orang tuanya yang lebih dulu berbaring di sana. Tak bernyawa.

—_itu adalah hujan yang ia benci. Sangat.  
_

* * *

Banyak hujan-hujan lain yang Sasuke ingat.

Ketika ia sedang bermesraan dengan Naruto di apartemen mereka (ya, milik mereka berdua) misalnya. Saling menghangatkan dengan cara khusus mereka, di antara gulungan selimut yang menutupi tubuh-tubuh tanpa penutup. Dengan Naruto yang terus menghujam tubuhnya dan ia yang terus menyerukan nama pemuda itu—

Di saat yang lain. Ketika ia mendengar bunyi benda jatuh dan menemukan Naruto tengah terkulai lemas di dekat wastafel di kamar mandi mereka. Dengan wajah pucat dan ekspresi menahan sakit yang teramat, mencengkeram kepalanya.

Dan Sasuke tidak akan menunggu apapun lagi—ketika perlahan mata sayu itu tertutup membawa kesadaran pemuda beriris sapphire itu menjauh—untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan mobilnya tanpa memedulikan hujan yang kian deras.

* * *

Sasuke akhirnya tahu, bahwa Naruto mengidap kanker otak. Dan sejak setahun lalu keadaannya makin memburuk.

Sasuke akhirnya tahu, betapa perjuangan Naruto untuk membuatnya tidak mengetahui tentang ini. Bagaimana ia mendesak Deidara—kakaknya—untuk tidak memberitahukan sepatah katapun kepada Sasuke tentang penyakitnya.

Dan kini, Sasuke akhirnya tahu. Setelah menyeret dan mendesak Deidara untuk menceritakan segalanya—

Dokter bilang Naruto harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Deidara setuju. Keluarga Namikaze berada di ekonomi atas. Ayahnya juga merupakan pengusaha. Dan Sasuke juga tentu akan membantu. Uchiha merupakan keluarga yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sasuke terus ada di samping Naruto.

Ketika pertama kali Sasuke merusuh masuk dan mencecar Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut dan membiarkan Sasuke sampai ia tenang sambil membelai kepalanya lembut.

Pernah suatu ketika Sasuke membawakannya sebuah bunga. Warna ungu. Cantik.

Bunga Aster, katanya. Sasuke menambahkan, nama latinnya _Aster tataricus_.

Naruto menyukai bunga itu. Lalu Sasuke bercerita bahwa di dekat rumah sakit ini, hanya berjarak satu blok ke kanan, ada sebuah taman yang banyak bunga asternya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia juga ingin pergi ke taman itu. Nanti, saat kau sudah sehat dan kuat jalan di luar, jawab Sasuke.

Tapi, Naruto tahu bahwa itu mungkin berarti ia tak akan pernah bisa pergi ke taman itu.

Jadi Naruto selalu meminta Sasuke untuk membawakannya bunga itu, yang segar, setiap kali Sasuke menemui Naruto. Dan Sasuke selalu membawakannya untuk Naruto. Mereka akan tertawa bersama, terkadang sambil menatap hujan yang mengguyur di luar jendela rumah sakit.

Dan Naruto terus meminta Sasuke untuk membawanya ke taman itu. Mungkin permintaanku yang terakhir, sebelum aku pergi—katanya.

Dan Naruto tidak mengucapkan hal seperti itu lagi ketika melihat Sasuke begitu marah dan tersiksa setelahnya. Ia tidak suka melihat Sasuke seperti itu, maka ia berjanji untuk tidak berkata seperti itu lagi dan berusaha untuk hidup pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tidak ingin orang yang sangat disayanginya pergi meninggalkannya—lagi.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian merupakan saat-saat yang buruk.

Kondisi Naruto menurun. Dokter bilang harapan hidupnya tinggal sedikit. Dan dengan wajah sedih ia berkata, waktu hidupnya makin menipis.

Yang mereka tidak tahu, saat itu Naruto sedang sadar. Dan telinganya menangkap setiap pembicaaran di luar ruangan tempat ia dirawat itu. Ia hanya menatap sendu pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

—_Hujan lagi ya..._

* * *

Ini mungkin menjadi hujan yang paling tidak disukai—sangat di benci oleh Sasuke. Hujan yang terakhir kali dilihat dan dirasakan Naruto.

Hari itu ia kembali mengunjungi Naruto.

Sasuke segera berteriak memanggil suster maupun dokter—siapa saja—ketika dilihatnya Naruto tidak ada di ruangannya. Selimutnya yang terletak berantakan di kasur membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa alasan tidak adanya Naruto di sana bukan karena ia dipindahkan ke ruangan lain atau sedang diperiksa atau dipulangkan atau—

Ia segera menghubungi Deidara.

Mereka—Sasuke, Deidara, dan beberapa suster dan dokter—kemudian berkeliling rumah sakit untuk mencari Naruto. Tapi ia tidak ditemukan di manapun di rumah sakit ini.

Sasuke terduduk frustasi. Ia berusaha berpikir ke mana Naruto-nya pergi. Kemudian ia menatap bunga aster yang tadinya ingin ia berikan untuk Naruto—yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dekat pintu kamar Naruto.

_Jangan-jangan—_

Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa bertahan di sana dengan cuaca seperti ini? Di luar sedang hujan, walaupun tidak deras.

Tapi, bisa saja—

Kemudian ia segera berlari, diikuti Deidara yang berseru di belakangnya.

* * *

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Begitu pula Deidara yang berhasil menyusulnya.

Mereka kini berada di taman dekat rumah sakit—taman yang di ceritakan Sasuke kepada Naruto, taman yang sangat ingin dikunjungi Naruto.

Di sana, berjarak beberapa meter darinya, Naruto sedang duduk sambil menggenggam bunga aster di tangannya.

_Sasuke, Dei-nii?_—panggil Naruto.

Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan senyum Naruto saat itu, saat Naruto mengucapkan, "Akhirnya aku bisa ke sini juga, Sasuke. Indah sekali."

Senyum yang sangat indah, tulus, tetapi menyimpan kesan seperti—

—_selamat tinggal..._

Dan Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dengan menyerukan namanya ketika melihat Naruto ambruk ke tanah.

* * *

Hujan yang lain, ketika Sasuke berdiri bersama banyak orang berpakaian hitam lainnya.

Ia menatap sebuah batu nisan di depannya yang terukir namanya di sana—_Namikaze Naruto._

Dan ketika orang-orang itu mulai beranjak pergi, menyisakan Sasuke, Deidara, dan Kakashi—pelayan keluarga Namikaze—di sana, tangisan Sasuke akhirnya pecah, berjatuhan bersama tetes-tetes air langit dan angin yang membawa jiwa-jiwa pergi...

* * *

Setelahnya, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan hidup.

Awalnya ia memang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah memberitahukan kepada Naruto adanya taman itu. Kalau saja ia tidak bercerita kepada Naruto, kalau saja ia tidak memberitahunya, Naruto tidak akan—

Tetapi, setelah ia terus-menerus mendapat ceramah dari Deidara—yang dari dulu sudah ia anggap layaknya kakak kandungnya sendiri, bahkan mungkin lebih dari kakak kandungnya sebenarnya yang telah membunuh –ah, lupakan itu—ia mulai bangkit.

"Naruto tidak akan senang jika kau membuang hidupmu demi terus berkabung untuknya dalam keputusasaan dan rasa bersalah. Ini bukan salahmu Sasuke. Memang berat, aku juga merasakannya, tapi ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke..." begitu katanya.

Dan Sasuke perlahan bangkit, mulai tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, mulai menjalani hari-hari barunya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai mengganggap bahwa ia sudah bisa menerima kepergian Naruto—dan Sasuke berharap ia benar-benar bisa.

Tapi tetap saja, ingatan itu, rasa kehilangan itu tak bisa di hapuskan.

Dan ketika untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke melihat dan merasakan hujan, ia sedang berdiri di ujung atap gedung rumah sakit tepat Naruto dulu dirawat. Di depannya ia bisa melihat tanah yang jauh—

—_Apakah sakit bila jatuh dari sini?_

Tepat di hari peringatan Naruto yang ketiga.

—biar semua kenangan sekaligus menjadi satu, pikirnya.

Tahun itu Sasuke tidak pergi ke makam Naruto. Walau di tangannya tergenggam serangkai bunga aster—bunga kesukaan Naruto—yang selalu ia bawa untuk mengunjungi Naruto di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang, ketika ia berdiri di sini, ia bisa melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya. Dia antara tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh dengan lembut, ia melihat sepasang sayap putih berkilau di punggung Naruto dan senyuman tulusnya yang khas.

Ia melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya —ah, indah sekali.

Sasuke pun menyambut uluran tangan itu —dan melangkah maju.

- _**f i n **_-

* * *

A/N:

_Aster tataricus_, (dalam bahasa jepang: "Shion" [紫苑]) bahasa bunganya berarti "Remembrance" atau "I won't forget you".

Fic ini saya publish ulang karena ada beberapa kesalahan... =,=a

Oh ya, di fic saya yang "A Little Story in The Morning", saya lupa kasih keterangan (ckckckck...)  
Nana-hikari itu artinya orang yang dapat pekerjaan (atau semacam itu) karena pengaruh dari orang tuanya yang "punya nama". Saya dapat arti istilah ini dari Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi (manga bagus tuh! Khukhuhku~) xD

Oke, Angst. Entah feel-nya terasa atau nggak... =="a  
Apa angst-nya terasa?

Mohon kritik dan saran, minna~~ Ripiu? v(^v^)/


End file.
